1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving an antiferroelectric liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of driving an antiferroelectric liquid crystal display is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-153322. This disclosure defines a line-select waveform by a voltage V and a select time t and successively applies the waveform to lines of the display, to select the lines one after another at intervals of the time t. For example, the second line is selected after a delay of t1 after the first line, and the third and fourth lines are selected after delays of 2t1 and 3t1, respectively, after the first line. In this way, the prior art selects the lines one by one in time series.
A time necessary for selecting (scanning) all lines of a display, i.e., a frame frequency is dependent on the properties, in particular, the coefficient of viscosity of a liquid crystal material employed by the display. To improve display speed, it is important to improve the liquid crystal material. It is more important, however, to provide a technique of driving presently available liquid crystal materials at high speed. According to the prior art, the frame frequency of a display is proportional to the number of lines of the display, and therefore, the prior art is incapable of driving a display that has a large number of lines.